Una tarde
by Del amor y mil demonios
Summary: Se daba cuenta de lo agradecido que tenía que estar por no haber dejado de luchar ni un minuto por el amor de Elsa. Se daba cuenta que, después de todo, haber dejado que Jack entrara en su vida fue la mejor decisión.


Hacía frío y aunque en realidad Elsa no lo sentía, notaba que Anna temblaba por más de estar completamente abrigada y con una frazada que las tapaba a ambas. En cambio, Kristoff y Jack jugaban entre la nieve como dos pequeños niños, tirándose bolas de nieve a sabiendas de que Jack ganaría aquella batalla ya que era capaz de formar bolas de nieve y grandes murallas que lo protegían de los ataques inofensivos que Kristoff le lanzaba.

Aquella guerra había comenzado jugando inofensivamente con Harry, el pequeño de pelo blanco que era la copia idéntica de su papá. El niño, de tan sólo cinco años, sugirió – o más bien exigió – que quería una guerra de nieve, la primera de su vida. Conocía sus poderes pero sabía que todavía no eran suficientes como para hacer todo lo que su papá o su mamá eran capaces de hacer, sin embargo se entretenía tardes enteras practicando; pero a la media hora se aburrió a pesar de que su tío y su papá cada vez estaban más enfrentados en aquella guerra y las bolas comenzaban a tomar más volumen, se escondían con mayor esfuerzo e incluso habían apostado que quien perdiera tendría que pagar un precio alto.

Kristoff inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber aceptado a pesar de que Anna se lo había advertido. Jamás sería capaz de ganarle a Jack y todos lo sabían… No por el simple hecho de que contara con los poderes, ya que sin usarlos podría ganarle a cualquiera; tenía años de práctica en aquel tipo de guerras.

Elsa abrazaba a su hijo contra su pecho mientras veía a su esposo divertirse como un pequeño que por primera vez conoce la nieve y le era inevitable sonreír al verlo tan feliz y riendo a carcajadas limpias cada vez que Kristoff lograba acertar con unos de sus tiros. Hasta a ella le gustaría competir en aquello, pero con Harry a punto de dormirse por el cansancio de haber estado despierto desde temprano, no podía levantarse para meterse en una guerra que terminaría ganando… Porque ella sabía cómo distraer a Jack Frost y entonces ganar cualquier batalla. Era tan simple.

Simplemente usaba las técnicas de seducción más sencillas que tenía porque conocía el efecto que causaba en su esposo, efecto que con el tiempo no se desgastó ni mucho menos. Conocía todos los puntos débiles que éste tenía y qué frases debía decir para hacerlo perder la compostura y la concentración… Pero no lo humillaría, no esta vez.

Se dedicó a observarlo con detenimiento, era imposible no enamorarse cada vez que su risa resonaba en todo el bosque o cuando se levantaba de la nieve y la miraba pícaramente con aquellos ojos azules que le recordaban a todo lo hermoso de este mundo. A un cielo cuando comenzaba a atardecer, el invierno y Jack… El color azul era Jack en toda su pureza. Los dientes blancos se alineaban perfectamente, se movía con destreza en el bosque porque lo conocía mejor de lo que podía conocerse a él mismo y usaba la nieve como si usara cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Creaba cosas, distraía a Kristoff y diez minutos después ganó aquella pequeña batalla que alargó lo suficiente como para darle esperanzas a su cuñado de que, tal vez, podría ganarle por más de que todos supieran que era un completo engaño que hacía para divertirse un poco más.

Quizás la próxima, Kristoff. – le dijo totalmente engreído.

Algún día voy a ganarte, Frost. – contestó con gracia y todos rieron. Creía en lo imposible.

Como tú digas, muero por ver llegar ese día. En fin, tengo mucha hambre. – exclamó despertando a Harry.

¡Jack, lo despertaste!

Anna y Elsa gritaron, el peliblanco se asustó ante tanto escándalo por que el niño había abierto los ojos y se había desperezado. Eso no significaba que no volviera a dormirse dentro de cinco minutos por lo que no le dio importancia, Elsa simplemente sonrió luego de un rato al ver como su hijo se levantaba de entre sus brazos e iba, divertido, a tirarse sobre su papá para juguetear con los cabellos blancos iguales a los de él. A reír mientras intentaba crear los mismos muñecos de nieve que Jack hacía y tratar de no caerse al patinar por el lago congelado. Ambas mujeres lo miraban con ternura, veían como sostenía al pequeño y lo empujaba con pequeñas ráfagas de viento para que patinara sobre el lago y, antes de que cayera, iba detrás de él para sujetarlo y evitarle los dolores del próximo día que ya antes había experimentado.

Era el papá más atento del mundo y los tres adultos presentes lo sabían.

Su esposa no hacía más que morderse el labio y acurrucarse con la manta un poco más; su segundo embarazo estaba en camino y siempre experimentaba esas ansias de acurrucarse contra algo y salir al bosque a pasar las tardes. Le encantaba el paisaje del bosque frente a ella: toda esa nieve, los árboles esperando con ansias la primavera para volver a mostrar toda aquella belleza que los caracterizaba, rebalsarse con colores y dar un poco de vida ante tanto blanco. Los animales escondidos y ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a aparecer, la nieve y ellos. Tres personas que nacieron repletos de nieve y aprendieron a expulsarla fuera de ellos, a convivir con el frío y encontrar en el mundo a alguien igual. Dos personas que crearon a una más y otra que venía en camino… Otra que llevaba tres meses dentro de aquel escondite que la protegía del mundo entero y de todo lo que tendría que afrontar antes de aceptarse con sus poderes.

La tarde caía y Harry no se cansaba de jugar, ahora le había tocado el turno a Anna y Kristoff que lo habían llevado a una larga caminata por las cercanías de donde se encontraban, lo hicieron recoger pequeñas ramas para encender el hogar esta noche, más muñecos de nieve y alguna que otra bola que se estampaba en la espalda de su tío Kristoff, quien soportaba todo con paciencia y por el amor que le tenía a aquella criatura que al nacer se había robado el corazón de todos.

¿Cuándo se lo diremos, Elsa? – preguntó Jack abrazando por la cintura a su esposa y pegándola más a su pecho.

Cuando pasen unos meses más, Jack. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que el embarazo no corra ningún riesgo y entonces Harry podrá enterarse… No quiero que sufra.

Nadie lo quiere. Mucho menos yo.

Acarició suavemente el vientre de su esposa que estaba ligeramente abultado pero no se notaba debajo de las camperas que llevaba puestas. Depositó un dulce y fino beso en su cuello y sonrió contra este sabiendo lo que había provocado en esas simples dos cosas… Encendió la chispa.

Se me ocurrió algo. – susurró contra su oído con picardía.

¿Ah sí, qué se te ocurrió Frost? – contestó sabiendo, por el tono de voz, lo que se venía.

Se me ocurrió que esta noche podríamos continuar lo que empezamos en la mañana ¿no crees?

Lo voy a pensar…

Rió a carcajada abierta y volvió a besarla provocando que se le erizara la piel. Esta noche iba a disfrutar de su esposa… Anna y Kristoff le habían prometido a Harry que se lo llevarían a dormir a su casa y luego, al otro día, lo sacarían a recorrer la ciudad e irían a ver una nueva película al cine. Así que tendría una noche divertida, tal y como cuando eran una pareja de recién casados muy poco interesados en el mundo que los rodeaba y casi ni salían de la habitación…

Aquellos recuerdos le traían sensaciones que sentía todos los días aunque con más intensidad. A Elsa la conoció en la universidad y no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima por la hermosura que representaba en todo su esplendor. Era tan misteriosa y seria que era imposible no enamorarse de ella, por más que jamás le había hablado y aunque tuviese detrás de él a la chica que quisiera, que Elsa ni siquiera notara su existencia fue lo que lo atrajo instantáneamente. Y sabía con exactitud, aunque su esposa se gastara en negarlo, que había sentido algo por él apenas lo vio porque muchas fueron las veces en las que la había atrapado mirándolo a la distancia. Supo que tenía que conquistarla de la manera que fuera… Y costó. Realmente costó.

Sí que me la hiciste difícil en la universidad, ¿recuerdas?

Tú no te esforzabas lo suficiente, Frost. Estabas acostumbrado a que cualquiera se te tirara encima y en cuanto viste que alguien no hacía todo lo que se te antojaba, te frustraste. Pero yo solamente respeté mis principios.

Lo sé, de todas formas eso le agregó emoción a todo. Esa expectativa de cómo sabrían tus labios… ¡Estuve meses rogando un beso! Y lo peor era que cada vez que estaba a punto de lograrlo, te escapabas. Fue frustrante.

En eso quizás exageré, pero quería ver que no te fueras corriendo apenas obtuvieses lo que buscabas. No tenías la mejor de las reputaciones y lo sabes…

Valió la pena, igualmente. No me arrepiento de haber aprendido a amarte y mucho menos de haber sido la primera mujer a la que amé de verdad… Pasamos muchas cosas juntos, Elsa. Dos separaciones en las que sufrí como un estúpido por haberme ido cual niño sólo porque no concordabas en lo que yo opinaba. Y siempre estuviste ahí a pesar de mis berrinches, de mi egoísmo… Supiste entenderme. Por eso no me arrepiento de nada y sigo eligiéndote para siempre. Porque te amo y amo todo lo que logramos.

No sabía a qué venía aquella declaración, Jack siempre era así de espontáneo y lograba sorprenderla a cada instante pero eso la descolocó de lugar; se esperaba muchísimas cosas que podría decir pero nunca una confesión de amor semejante y que abriera su corazón así como así. Siempre había opinado que esas cosas eran muy de películas y pocas veces lo escuchó decir que todo había valido la pena. Era más de demostrarlo todos los días antes de andar hablando y llenando de palabras lo que era capaz de manifestar de otras formas.

No dijo nada, no hacía falta. Buscó recostarse más sobre él y esconderse un poco para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas… Le gustaba lo que acababa de oír. Le gustaba saber que la noche la tendrían para ellos dos solos. Y mucho más le gustaba saber que tendría a Jack para siempre y que había encontrado alguien con quien podía sentirse tan cómoda… Era algo que no imaginó nunca. Estaba ahí, a pesar de todo pronóstico, en el bosque con Jack viendo como Anna y Kristoff anunciaban que se iban y Harry, desesperado, corría a abrazarlos y a decirles que volvería mañana porque se iría con sus tíos al cine. Y luego de jurar que los extrañaría un montón, apuró a sus tíos para marcharse de allí, así podrían llegar más rápido y, con suerte, ver la película esa misma noche. La energía que tenía y toda aquella felicidad eran heredadas de Jack y nadie tenía ninguna duda por más que este argumentara que en algunas cosas se parecía a Elsa.

Tomaron el pequeño bolso con todo lo que habían llevado y abrazados emprendieron la vuelta; entendiendo que tendrían la no che para ellos solos y contentos. Completamente contentos de haberse cruzado, de haberse esforzado y de estar donde estaban ahora… Jack se agradecía todos los días haber luchado tanto para obtener el amor de la rubia, ganarse aquellas miradas de amor que esos ojos glaciares le dedicaban solamente a él en un principio y que ahora compartía con su pequeño hijo.

Se felicitó por muchas cosas más, pero lo más importante: se felicitó por haberse tomado el tiempo necesario para aprender a amar a Elsa de la manera en la que se merecía ser amada.

Te amo. – le susurró en la mitad de la noche mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo y comenzaba otro camino de besos y mordiscos que arrancaban desde su cuello.


End file.
